


Обжора

by Siimes



Series: Встречи с «муши» [3]
Category: ALF (TV), Mushishi
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2019, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Адашино был так увлечён мечтой увидеть муши, что это порой приводило к неожиданным встречам.
Relationships: Adashino & Ginko (Mushishi)
Series: Встречи с «муши» [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863061





	Обжора

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Le_Cygne8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/profile)  
> Тема спецквеста: Куда приводят мечты  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Когда ты предложил посмотреть на цветение сакуры, мне следовало сразу догадаться, что это будет означать снова охоту на муши, — вздохнул Гинко.  
— Я вовсе не планировал! — возразил Адашино. — Он сам появился! Что, опять скажешь, что это не муши?  
Гинко отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Но он тяжёлый, косматый и разговаривает, — не сдавался Адашино.  
— И он ест наш обед, — сухо ответил Гинко, наблюдая за низкорослым лохматым существом, живо ковырявшемся в их корзинке с едой.  
— Если это, конечно, можно назвать обедом, — немедленно встрял в разговор Альф. — Нет, это ни в коем случае не упрёк шеф-повару! Всего лишь пожелание делать порции чуточку побольше — тут и на один желудок маловато, а у меня их восемь, — он похлопал себя по упитанному животу. — И кстати, раз уж речь зашла об основном блюде. Вы используете такие интересные ингредиенты, что не могу не спросить — кошка у вас есть?

Февраль, 2019


End file.
